After all these millenniums
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: They both shared a pull in their chest, drawing them to one another. He was her beautiful monster.. but that was then and this is now. Time can change everything. Silas x Qetsiyah!Bonnie x Kol.


**I hated how Qetsiyah sounded as if she was an annoying fangirl. I guess this is K+ so I am going to mark it as that. I hope you guys like it.**

**He had breathtaking monsterous eyes, veins on each side and fangs. He looked at her hungry and gently took her wrist and bit down. The pain only added to the pleasure as he pulled away with blood staining his lips. They both shared a pull in their chest, drawing them to one another. He was her beautiful monster.. but that was then and this is now. Time can change everything. Silas x Qetsiyah!Bonnie x Kol.**

_"Silas." The dark woman with straight hair smiled at her long time friend that she had affections for. He was her long time friend and with he way her father was acting it was nice to get way from it all. Silas had piercing sky blue eyes and had skin that was the same as hers. He hugged her and she could have swore she melted into a puddle._

_She smiled up at him as he took her by the hand chatting away. She didnt know when, but she fell in love with her best friend_.

Bonnie twisted and turned in her bed, a smile on her face as she felt safe in the man, Silas's arms, her arms holding onto the pillow with a death grip. Her smile dropped however as the dream continued.

_She worked hard with him, defying the laws of nature with him. She forced the ancient words off her tongue as she felt how lightheaded when they was done, breathing heavy from her spot on the ground, she looked up at Silas and gasped._

_He had breathtaking monsterous eyes, veins on each side and fangs. He looked at her hungry and gently took her wrist and bit down. The pain only added to the pleasure as he pulled away with blood staining his lips. _

_They both shared a pull in their chest, drawing them to one another._

_He was her beautiful monster._

_... But it wasn't meant to be, Qetsiyah cried heavy tears from her light green eyes as she buried him with blood stained hands. Why did she sound so pathetic? Who would understand and not judge? She wasn't a murder. She wasn't normally vengeful but to kiss her and tell her he felt the pull as well, to say he loved her but then he turned around and wanted to spend the rest of his existance with another?! _

_He was the one that she, even lonely and quiet, felt drawn to. He said that they were soulmates. That she was the only one he'd ever care for. He did the two things he had never done, he lied and hurt her. She buried the cure with him, feeling anused at the ironic way he held in to him but couldnt feel anything. Maybe her descendants will ressurect him then kill him._

_She will be sure to have some choice words for him when he fully comes to the other side from his currect mumified state. That will teach him to call her second best._

_As Qetsiyah aged and carried her sons and daughters, one son being Silas's, over the years she couldnt help but think of him. As she died she hugged him. She may hate him and she felt she had every right to - there was stil that pull. Her soul intertwined with his. Apart of her hated him, hated that she was so naive to let him walk away from her.. but then remembered as she begged him to stay. _

_No. She was done being weak. She was done living that way. Through with being pused around. After all, a woman doesn't need anyone who doesn't need her.. and as much as it hurt, Silas proved that much._

_With her last dieing breath, She murmured into the side of his head where his shriveled up skin of his ear was, "Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn."_

Bonnie pulled her body up sharply, getting lightheaded from moving too fast. She hated the feeling of diein. Cold and in pain with nothing to stop it as you felt the life drain out of you. Silas ... Silas as in the warlock that would bring hell on earth and all that? Bonnie brought her hand to the chest that was covered with a green tanktop that matched her eyes. Something wasn't right. A power source fueled itself through her veins and as much as Bonnie knew it was supposed to feel wrong, it felt comforting to her.

She sighed knowing it was a monday and in her opinion it is a day that should be band. She got dressed in a dark gray foam fitted shirt, black skinny jeans and her flat gray boots. She brushed her teeth and hair before grabbing her bookbag as she walked to her car after having a cereal bar and coffee, unknown to the face that her bright green eyes were darkening by the second.

**Okay. Short first chapter. Will she let Kol help her or will she have the ultimate dark love story with Silas? Please review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
